


Tumblr Prompts

by Soulsisterblondzilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsisterblondzilla/pseuds/Soulsisterblondzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all of my dragon age tumblr prompts - some are my oc's, some are neutral! Almost entirely fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Haunt Me - Fenris & Garrett Hawke 

He could feel his hands at his shoulder, at his chest, wrapping delicately around his waist. They were cooler than usual, lighter, no urgency or desperation. Just gentle fingers pulling him close.  
“Fenris…” Garrett breathed.  
Tendrils of red smoke drifted from his lips, twisting and snaking through passing spirits and floating rocks. The green air of the fade stuck to his skin, sticky and hot. He’d been wandering for days after beating the fear demon, trying to find a way out. The pain and exhaustion had finally brought him to his knees but he’d been caught by tender, familiar hands.  
Lips pressed to the back of his neck slowly, teasing the hair there. It tickled.  
“I… want to see you.”  
“Isn’t this enough?” The hands grew tighter. They felt… wrong. He tried to turn but panic and pain entered Fenris’ voice and he froze, the corner of his lips pulling down at the sound. “Don’t leave me here, Hawke. Don’t leave me here alone.”  
He tried to grasp his hands but he couldn’t find them. He let a slow breath out, leaning into him instead. “Never.”  
“You’ll stay?”  
He smiled at the question, the dried blood on his lips cracking painfully, “Of course.” 

***

Unbind Me - Zevran & M!Mahariel

Zevran couldn’t stop laughing when he finally found him. Partly because he was so relieved – he was safe, safe – but also because he was in nothing but his smalls, hands chained above his head. If it hadn’t been for the dripping dungeon walls and the bloodied guard corpses, it would have been quite the enticing sight.  
“My dear Warden,” he said between breathless chuckles, “Did you miss me?”  
Mahariel glared back at him, “Really, Zev? You think is funny?”  
“Oh, yes.”  
“Get these manacles off so I can strangle you.”  
Zevran chuckled, leaning down to peer at the lock on the cell door. He prodded at it a bit - once, twice, three times. Drummed his fingers against the bars. He tentatively, delicately lifted a lock-pick from his pocket between thumb and forefinger – it slipped and he lost it through one of the sewage grates. If he was perfectly honest, he had no idea of how to open it. Really, Leliana should be there; but then that wouldn’t be romantic, would it?  
Mahariel’s eyes were closed, expression pained, “You can’t open it, can you?”  
“My hands can be put to much better use, I assure you.”  
He groaned. Zevran grinned. Not five minutes later the remainder of the guards came crashing through the door and Zevran ended up in there with him – stripped down to the same attire, much to his delight.  
“Zev, this isn’t funny.”  
Zevran threw his head back against the stone wall, grinning ear to ear. “Really, my love, I am just glad that you are safe.”  
Mahariel’s expression softened. He sighed, glancing around the cell. “Looks like I’ll have to flirt my way out after all.”  
Zevran smirked, “Now you are speaking my language.” 

***

Break me - Zevran & M!Cousland

“So we meet again, my dear Warden,” Zevran smirked, settling down in the grass opposite him.  
Leaves rustled and his hair brushed lightly at his throat in the breeze. He closed his eyes for a moment, sighing as the sun warmed his cheeks. Ferelden was so rarely like this.  
“Not even a joke? Come now, I set you up splendidly.”  
Nothing. Zevran opened his eyes to finally look at him, giving a small sigh.  
“Perhaps you are still angry with me. Of course, you have every right-”  
Zevran jumped, feeling a hand grasp at his shoulder – but no no, just his imagination as usual. He laughed suddenly, the sound straining through his throat.  
“We cannot continue like this, really. Years in such silence is-”  
He choked on his own laughter. He cleared his throat.  
“It is too long.”  
He reached out to cup his cheek, to trace the line of his jaw and his lips. His fingers met cold stone instead. The grave was damp with mould around the edges, discoloured by rain and age; but still tall, still proud. It was only fitting. Somehow, it still broke his heart.  
“…I’m sorry, my love. I should be there with you.” 

***

'It could be worse' - Fenris & Garrett Hawke

“Well, it could be worse,” Garrett panted with a grin as Fenris pushed him hard behind the boulder and dived after. Flame burst around the rock seconds later, heat licking at Garrett’s back.  
Fenris eyed him with a scowl, catching his breath as he hefted his sword, “How?”  
Garrett waggled his daggers in the air, leaning on the stone nonchalantly for a brief moment before realizing the flame had made it way too hot. “There could be two dragons.”  
Fenris groaned, then darted back out as the flames subsided. Garrett followed with a grin, rolling under a sweeping tail. The dragon was huge, scarlet scales flashing malevolently in the sunlight, black eyes piercingly accurate as they picked out Varric and Anders on the field. He darted over to where Fenris had begun distracting the monster, cleaving giant chunks out of one of its legs.  
“Hawke!”  
Garrett glanced over to Varric just in time to see the drake leaping towards him and he rolled to the side, finding himself back to back with Fenris.  
“You were saying about two dragons?” Fenris growled over his shoulder, lunging at the drake to keep it away whilst Garrett regained his balance.  
“Well, it could still be worse,” Garrett shouted back, winking.  
“Don’t say it-”  
“Could be three dragons.”  
The drake threw itself at them again and Garrett launched a dagger, the blade landing snugly in its eye. Three more clambered over the top of it as it fell.  
Varric appeared at his side, one of his arrows piercing the neck of the drake closest to them. “Why do I get the feeling this is your fault, Hawke?”  
“He said, ‘could be worse’,” Fenris answered drily.  
Garrett spared him a glance and, to his delight, a smirk was beginning to dance around his lips.  
“Damn it, Hawke! Have you never heard of tempting fate? I’ll give you a clue – it’s in every book ever written.”  
“In his defence, it could be worse,” Fenris was grinning widely now, swinging his sword in a powerful arc as two more drakes ducked into view, “there could be ogres too – no, wait, here they are.”  
Garrett cackled as Varric groaned, staring in dismay at the two ogres careering through one of the Bonepit’s tunnels towards them.  
“He’s wearing off on you, Broody. If I die today, I’m blaming you.” 

***

'I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats' - Anders & Hawke

Hawke’s nose started itching the moment they put their hand on the door to the estate. They paused, eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
Cats.  
They burst through to the lounge, breath held expectantly – and sure enough, there was Anders – three tabby, mewling kittens piled in his lap, one on his shoulder and another perched precariously on his head.  
He at least had the good graces to flush guiltily, “I may have… accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”  
Hawke almost sobbed. They buried their face in their hands instead, “Five, Anders? Five? The first one is already plotting against me.”  
His lips pursed, “She likes you, she was being affectionate.”  
“You can’t claw someone’s face affectionately, Anders. I can’t take six – what if they start working together? I won’t last the night.” Hawke abruptly sneezed, rubbing at their nose viciously, “See? It’s already starting.”  
He abruptly bundled them all up in his arms and pouted at Hawke, eyes wide and annoyingly cute, “Please?” He held one of the kittens up in front of his face, putting on a high voice as he spoke through it, “We won’t try to kill you, we promise.”  
Hawke rolled their eyes - but Anders lowered the cat, expression suddenly earnest, “They’ll end up on the street if we don’t take them. They’ll die.”  
Hawke wavered, lips pressed into a thin line.  
Anders abruptly smiled, “Justice thinks it’s a good idea.”  
Hawke scowled, “Now you’re just lying to me.”  
“Of course not - that would be unjust,” he smirked.  
Hawke groaned, throwing their hands in the air, “Fine, just be sure to avenge my death when they finally smother me to death in my sleep.”  
Anders chuckled, “I will, love.”  
“Good.” Hawke leaned in to kiss him, then immediately jumped back as three of the cats hissed and another tried to swipe at their ear. Anders snorted as Hawke glared accusingly at him.  
“Yep. Won’t last the night.” 

***

Marian & Anders: “So why did I have to punch that guy?”

Marian flexed her fingers, wincing as the knuckles cracked and popped, “So why did I have to punch that guy?”  
“You didn’t,” Anders groaned, already knelt on the floor next to the man, checking the back of his head. He had hit the floor pretty hard – Marian may have put too much of her weight behind the swing.  
She frowned, “He was looking at you funny.”  
Anders shook his head with an exasperated sigh, “You can’t just go around punching everyone that looks at me funny-” he held up a hand as she crossed her arms, “And no, that’s not a challenge.”  
She huffed as his hands began to glow a pale white, healing the back of the unconscious man’s head.  
“He looked shifty. Like he was going to attack you.”  
Anders snorted, “We were talking, love, you didn’t even wait to hear the conversation-”  
He paused as his hand knocked a crinkled piece of paper out of the man’s pocket. He frowned, picking it up and unfolding it. Marian raised an eyebrow as he flashed blue for just a moment, Justice letting out a short rumble of dissatisfaction. She peered over his shoulder; a wanted poster for Anders, with a surprisingly accurate drawing of him. She let out a short, sharp laugh.  
“I told you! I saved you, look.”  
Anders sighed, straightening up and stashing the poster in his robes, “Alright, alright.”  
“Can I punch him again?”  
“Knock yourself out, love.”

****

Kal & Alistair: “I hope you know that my name is actually ____.”

Kal turned to Alistair, lips clamped down in the most serious frown she could muster. He collapsed into a fit of laughter the moment he saw her, cooling bath water sloshing precariously close to the sides around them. She imperiously massaged the beard of bubbles on her face, frowning hard, voice as deep and wavering as she could make it, “Now now, Mister Theirin, there is no time for fun.” She attempted that slow chuckle he always had, “I hope you know that my name is actually Grand Enchanter Irving.”  
Alistair cackled, then held up a hand, “Oh wait, I have a good one-”  
He turned his back on her a moment and she washed her beard off, giggling to herself. When he turned back she frowned in confusion; he had two lines of bubbles running parallel down his chest, thin strips that just about covered his nipples-  
Morrigan’s shirt.  
She screamed with laughter even as he attempted to keep a straight face, pouting into the distance with his arms crossed haughtily, “That’s Miss Horrifying Witch-Crone to you, imbecile-”  
“I can hear you, imbecile.”  
Alistair flushed scarlet and Kallia’s mouth popped shut as Morrigan’s voice snapped through the wall.  
Zev’s voice drifted lazily after, “I do not understand what sane couple spends their bath-time playing. There are far more exciting things to do whilst naked and sodden.”  
“I blame Alistair. The poor boy cannot perform under such pressure.”  
“Shut up!”

***

Garrett & Fenris: “I’m gonna need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

“You want to what?” Fenris stared at Garrett across the room, then held up a hand before he could repeat himself, “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”  
Garrett closed his mouth with a small, upset-sounding noise as he turned to throw his clothes across the room in search of his trousers. Fenris waited, fingers tapping against his arm nervously, heart pounding in his ears. He… he wants to…  
“To get married!” Garrett answered his thoughts with a grin, pulling the trousers on with a frenzied hop on each leg, “How about it?”  
“Ma…” He couldn’t even finish the word. He shook his head aggressively, “What’s the point in that?”  
Garrett abruptly resembled a kicked puppy. Fenris shook his head, mouth clamping down, “I don’t mean- I- You want to get married?”  
Garrett nodded, “It’d be fun. You, me, one of those chantry people things-”  
“Sisters.”  
“Right, yeah, Sisters. Get a couple of rings, make it official.” He wiggled his fingers at the final word, letting go of his trousers and letting them fall down again. Fenris groaned as he rushed to pull them back up again, suddenly looking weary, “So, you… don’t want to?”  
Fenris hesitated, fingers stilling against his arm. Married…  
“It does…” he swallowed, suddenly nervous, “Seem fitting.”  
Garrett grinned, hopping across the room and wrapping his hands around his waist in one fluid motion, “You would be my husband.”  
“Husband…” Fenris grimaced, “Ugh, I actually like that.”  
“See? It’s perfect for us.”  
Fenris sighed, reaching up to meet his kiss with the slightest of smiles, “Apparently so.”

***

Tae and Zev - 'Haunt Me'

Taeral was still. Pale skin glistened where it was not black from fire and pain. Scarlet trickled between his eyes like a dagger’s edge. Zevran’s hands trembled as they reached for him, cupping his face and lifting his chin, waiting for his eyes to flutter and meet his. They did not. Nothing, nothing, not even a breath, not even-  
“No, no, my love-”  
He had dreamed of it every night since. He almost welcomed it; a reminder of what he so nearly lost. Zevran’s eyes fluttered open, hands reaching for Taeral and finding him immediately, fingers bunching in his hair until he had to remind himself to be gentle - there would be no more pain for him, no more. Zevran focused on him slowly, pale moonlight streaming through the palace’s windows and meeting the cold sweat that glistened on his forehead. He wiped it off, careful not to wake him; though like this, it was hard not to see him as he had been – bones broken, eyes empty… But no, his chest moved in slow, calm rhythm now, bandages hid the worst of the burns and his cheeks had regained a little of their colour. Truly, there was only one thing that should still be reminding him…  
His fingers delicately trailed the burn at the centre of his chest; small, circular – the size of an earring. His earring, of course, heated to the point of scalding by the archdemon’s terrible flames. He hadn’t realized he’d hung it around his neck at all, not until he’d seen the mark. It would likely be there for the rest of his life. He couldn’t work out whether that was fitting or nauseating.  
A hand caught his and he found Taeral watching him, eyes still reddened but soft, alive, “What’s wrong?”  
He bought his hand to his lips, kissing his fingers lightly. “Nothing, it is nothing. Go back to sleep.”  
His eyes were already drooping but he fought against it, eyelashes fluttering, “Will you…”  
“I am not going anywhere, my love.”  
His eyes drifted shut again with a gentle sigh. No, he was not going anywhere, and he was a fool for not telling him earlier. He would spend every night holding this man in his arms, if he let him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little ficlet for Iron Bull appreciation month - just in time!

“Can you see them?” Lyssa shielded her eyes against the sun, peering up at Cyr as he balanced lithely on a mid-branch of the large oak.

He nodded, but his nose wrinkled, “There are too many for just my arrows, it would turn into a-”

“In _Common,_ please!”

Dorian’s eyes stared skyward as he leaned back against the outcropping blocking their view. Bull was half-heartedly rising up and down on his tiptoes, the top of the rock probably further out of his reach than he’d care to admit.

“I’d at least like to _understand_ my impending death, if that is _actually_ what you’re both going on about.”

Lyssa smirked at him, “The offer still stands, Dorian.”

He glared at her, “No, thank you - you’ve proved yourself thoroughly untrustworthy when it comes to teaching.”

“So dramatic. It was just one bad word.”

Cyr hopped to his feet on the branch - he didn’t even wobble - and grimaced apologetically at Dorian.

“It’s Venatori – but the group is too large to fight without…” He trailed off, brows furrowing, “Fighting close-quarters? Did I get that right?”

He glanced at Lys and she nodded, humming to herself, “I could catch them in an earthquake if I get high enough to see them.”

“Good plan,” Bull sauntered over and promptly knelt down, gesturing to his shoulders, “Hop on.”

She grinned, boosting herself up on his bent knee and slipping her boots off to get a better hold. She grasped at his horns nervously as he straightened up to his full height.

“Careful, yeah? I’m not in the mood to plummet to my death right now.”

Bull laughed, “What, you think this is the first time I’ve had your legs wrapped round my-?”

Dorian’s noise of disgust broke him off, Lyssa snorting as she pulled herself up until he was standing on his shoulders, peering over the outcrop – _there._ Cyr was right, it was too large to take down himself. _Her,_ however... She gestured to Dorian to throw up her staff, which he did with a grimace.

“This seems unnecessary.”

“But fun!” Bull added cheerily, abruptly stepping to the side. Lyssa squeaked, trying to steady herself as he laughed. 

“Asshole,” she muttered, angling the staff towards the Venatori.

He spoke beneath her, suddenly far too serious, “Don’t get any of that magic shit exploding on my face, yeah?”

She smirked wickedly, “I could think of something _else_ to have exploding in your-”

 _“Vishante Kaffas!”_ Dorian snarled from below, “Just kill them before I lose my lunch!”


End file.
